¿Correspondidos o No? 19
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alisa, Melinda y Lars llegaron Europa y su primera parada fue Italia. Un tour por sus bellas ciudades, las juergas en los clubes nocturnos y las relaciones en la cama fueron el marco para iniciar un viaje inolvidable. *Lemon.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**Lo siguiente contiene "lemon" entre los protagonistas.

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Seduccion y Desenfreno en Italia**

Esta responsabilidad que Zafina nos acaba de asignar es tan grande, tanto que estamos atrapados en un sueño del que no despertariamos nunca. Sin embargo, debemos tener consciencia de las consecuencias que esto podra tener si no nos vestimos de heroes y ademas, tenemos miedo de que todo lo que planeamos, nos salga mal. ¿Que hemos hecho Alisa y yo para que merezcamos tamaña responsabilidad? No lo se, pero tenemos que guardar el secreto a Melinda para que no lo sepa; por ahora, llegamos a Europa y nuestra primera parada es Italia, mas precisamente Roma.

"¡Llegamos a la bella Italia! ¿No es hermoso el lugar, chicos?". Pregunto Melinda, maravillada por la primera parada de nuestro viaje.

"Italia... aqui se respira aire limpio. Adoro conocer nuevos lugares y sentir el aire fresco de la tarde, me muero por salir a divertirme, mas tarde por la noche, a la discoteca solos tu y yo y luego, hacer el amor como la primera vez que lo hicimos en Los Angeles. ¿Se podra, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa, de una forma osada y teniendo ganas de tener otro momento de intimidad entre ella y yo.

"Alisa, no quiero tratar de ser una aguafiestas, pero, ¿una vez mas quieres hacer el amor, por primera vez en Italia, con Lars? Sugiero que primero, hagamos un recorrido por la ciudad y despues... ya veremos lo que haremos". Dice Melinda que, al parecer, no quiere que Alisa vuelva a tener otro momento de intimidad conmigo y en Italia, por primera vez.

"¿Que tiene de malo, Melinda? Puedo tener intimidades las veces que quiera con Lars porque lo quiero mucho. Ahora, en ultima instancia la decision la tiene el". Dice Alisa defendiendo lo que le parecia justo.

"Vaya, son tantas cosas que me estan diciendo, pero debo hacer tiempo para tomar una decision. Melinda, tu dices que hagamos un tour por Roma y eso es bueno, pero tambien no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Alisa dijo primero. ¿Que podemos hacer primero?". Pregunte, mientras que mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas despues del cargamonton de opciones que me sugirieron.

"Bueno, lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo, la decision la tomas tu". Dice Melinda dejando que tome una decision.

"Chicas, ya me decidi. Lo primero que haremos sera hacer un recorrido por casi todas las ciudades de Italia y ademas, nos tomaremos fotos para que quede esto como un recuerdo inolvidable. ¿Les parece?". Decia, mientras las chicas me abrazaron por lo felices que estaban por tomar la decision correcta.

Las razones por las que complaci a las dos fue porque: merecian divertirse, conoceriamos un nuevo destino y tendriamos tanto tiempo para disfrutar de este increible momento. Un bus tuvo la amabilidad de llevarnos hacer un recorrido por Roma donde apreciamos diversos atractivos turisticos que nos impresionaron demasiado y en el que tomamos fotos tambien. Conocimos Roma, Milan, Turin, Genova, Florencia, terminando en Venecia, estabamos muertos despues del recorrido por las ciudades mas importantes de Italia, tanto que apenas llegamos al hotel a descansar un poco. Una vez que recargamos las energias, estabamos por ir a descubrir como es Italia de noche.

"Melinda, ¿quieres ir a la discoteca a bailar con nosotros?". Pregunto Alisa, entusiasmada por ir a divertirse de nuevo.

"No, me encantaria ir, pero todavia mis energias siguen desgastadas por el tour que hicimos en tres dias por gran parte del pais que siento que ya no doy mas. Ve tu con Lars y diviertanse. Mañana temprano me dicen como les fue". Dice Melinda, metida en la cama de su habitacion que eligio para instalarse con sus pertenencias, agotada fisica y emocionalmente.

"Esta bien, descansa. Lars y yo trataremos de no hacer mucho ruido al volver de la calle que, por las noches, se hace mas peligroso. Nos vemos, Melinda". Dice Alisa que se retira del cuarto.

Antes de salir a la calle, ella se vestia de una manera osada y atrevida que me dejo sin palabras; se cubrio con un saco negro y afuera se puso era un enterizo de cuero negro con guantes y botines del mismo color. No imagine que ella despertaba una sensualidad a flor de piel, tanto que me provoco acariciarla y seducirla mas que nunca cuando nos acostemos de nuevo.

Entramos a uno de los tantos clubes nocturnos de Italia y al entrar, la androide no dudo en sacarme a bailar. Ella se despojo del saco y empezo a contonearse al ritmo de la musica, mientras yo miraba y bailaba a la vez. Despues de quedarse en enterizo, la belleza de Alisa irradiaba al igual que su presencia, pero la gente nos miraba con envidia al ver que ella deslumbraba. Cuando nos cansabamos, nos sentamos a descansar un rato y luego seguir. Despues de horas de baile y diversion, salimos del centro nocturno camino al hotel, tenia algo mas para complacerla.

"Espero que te hayas divertido en el centro nocturno, porque nos falta algo mas. Asi que, te vendare los ojos y no te los quites porque arruinaras la sorpresa. Toma mi mano y caminemos hacia el hotel". Dije entusiasmado, mientras Alisa sonreia. Al llegar, la cama que comparto con ella estaba llena de petalos de rosas rojas formando un corazon, le quite la venda de sus ojos y la sorpresa se develo.

"La cama esta llena de flores... Gracias por estas sorpresa, Lars. Me hiciste el dia muy feliz, pero nada podria acabar si te despojas de tu ropa poco a poco porque hace dias que estoy sedienta de pasion y me muero por tener relaciones contigo y que me tengas completa una vez mas. Dame un beso". Decia Alisa, provocadora, seductora, sexy, mas desinhibida que nunca.

Por otro lado, en Nueva York, Lili mira la camioneta que me regalo y que lo deje en el estacionamiento del hotel por el motivo del viaje.

"Uff, Lars me dejo la camioneta, tendre la responsabilidad de cuidarlo como si fuera mio para que nadie lo robe". Decia Lili que miraba la camioneta atentamente. Sin embargo, Jin aparece de la nada.

"Hola, Lili. Pobrecita, ¿tus amigos se fueron de la ciudad y te dejaron sola?". Pregunto Jin, intentando presionarla.

"¿Que haces aqui, Jin? ¿Pretendes buscar a mis amigos cuando se fueron a Europa por motivos desconocidos? Ay, soy una tonta, acabo de meter la pata... Alisa y Lars me mataran por intentar traicionarlos, todo fue tu culpa aunque agradezco tu interes en ellos". Decia Lili, muriendose de nervios por la inquietante presencia de Jin, tanto que descubrio donde estabamos.

"¿Europa? Gracias por decirlo y por delatar a tus amigos, ire por ellos de una vez. Antes de irme, dime, ¿por que te dejaron sola en Nueva York si pudiste acompañarlos?". Dijo Jin que, luego de preguntar por ultima vez a Lili, iniciaba su presurosa marcha para encontrarnos.

"No tengo porque decirtelo y tampoco se te ocurra hacerles daño porque te arrepentiras de haber nacido, adios. ¡Dios mio! Ahora, voy a cargar con la culpa por traicionarlos. ¿Que diran cuando se enteren de esto? Ay, ¿que voy hacer?". Dijo Lili preocupada, mientras veia irse a Jin a lo lejos.

De vuelta a Venecia, Alisa y yo nos sentamos en la cama; ella se quito el saco, me toco el rostro y me quito la camisa gris para luego, besarme en la boca sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Melinda que se durmio. Nos echamos dentro tocando nuestros cuerpos, poco a poco nos despojamos nuestras ropas hasta no dejar nada a la imaginacion. Eramos dos amantes comiendonos a besos, deseandonos mutuamente, sintiendo que nos entregamos de nuevo a la pasion en un lugar distinto al que soliamos estar, pero nos daba lo mismo porque solo queriamos amar.

"Si, entregate en cuerpo y alma porque cuando te veo, te deseo cada vez mas. Estas conmigo y nada malo nos pasara si nos mantenemos asi; hazme el amor porque tener relaciones no es un pecado. Besame, tocame, no tengas piedad de mi, eres libre hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Lars". Dijo Alisa que perdia el aliento mientras que la seguia besando cada vez mas.

"Veo que eres muy provocativa, me impresionas cada vez mas, princesa. Te adoro por ser como eres y aunque el destino nos ponga en nuestra contra, siempre nos mantendremos juntos hasta el final porque nos amamos y nos correspondemos entre si. Te quiero bastante, Alisa". Dije, mientras la seguia besando y tocando algunas partes de su delicado cuerpo.

Nos quedamos haciendo el amor hasta las 7am del dia siguiente, en donde nos levantamos, empacamos nuestras pertenencias y, junto con Melinda, partimos rumbo al aeropuerto que nos llevaria a nuestro proximo destino: Paris, Francia. Nuestro viaje a Italia quedara en el recuerdo por los mejores momentos que pasamos de dia y de noche. Y como dicen los italianos al despedirse: Arrivederci!


End file.
